


Panem et Circenses

by blurryyou



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Translation, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw's Travelling Circus is much darker and twisted than it seems. Charles and Erik seem to be caught up right in the middle of it.<br/>(马戏团，算命人Charles，飞刀师傅Erik，其他人乱入。)Shaw的流浪马戏团远比表面看起来黑暗。Charles和Erik都深陷其中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panem et Circenses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Panem et Circenses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4194) by lyceumidence. 



> 授权：lyceumidence  
> Yep! It's a yes :D

每天结束的时候，他都已经筋疲力尽。

Charles全身都仿佛被重力沉甸甸地压着，每个小小的手势，每个细微的动作，都仿佛在水里挥动一般沉重。他缓缓地，几乎是疼痛地，擦掉脸上的颜料。先从右眼开始，看着蓝色渐渐被抹去，黑色的眼线被擦掉。他的眼睛附近通常是化妆最多的地方——深蓝色在眉毛下涂抹出夸张的弧度，眼角边撒着闪闪发光的金粉，眼线描画出温柔的线条。

他的篷车的门上传来敲门声，他转过身，敲门的是Alex，他靠在门框边，雪茄浓厚的烟雾潜入夜色里。他张开红色的嘴唇，整个含住雪茄的烟嘴，又吸了一口。然后他抹掉唇彩，胡乱蹭在身上，还有剧场边的灰上。

“今天干得不错，”他说着，雪茄丢在地上，狠狠地用鞋跟踩上去——烟头嘶嘶作响，很快就彻底熄灭了。

“谢谢，”Charles回答，他的妆差不多卸了一半，被湿纸巾和柔软的棉布揉花。

“不是什么轻松的活，是不是，”他说，声音短促尖利，还有些沙哑，他发出一声短短的笑声。“假装这种事。”

Charles低下头，看着自己规规矩矩交握在膝头的双手。他不知道该说什么——Alex说得没错——的确如此，但了解痛苦、不公、残忍——这些还无法让他们摆脱此刻的处境。期盼不可能的东西只是徒劳。

“我们别无选择，”他这么说道，声音低沉，异常柔软。

Alex摇摇头。

“也许现在是这样，”他说，他的话里有缓缓燃烧的火焰。“但这——这里比监狱更糟糕。起码我在监狱里还有一个罪名。然而在这里——被迫 _东躲西藏_ 因为这个世界就他妈的是一坨屎？我——”

他没有说完，猛地扭身，走开了。

Charles用力咬着嘴唇，熟悉的痛楚传遍全身。他转回身面对镜子，闭上眼。薄薄的眼皮是他与这个世界隔开的唯一屏障。

外面是安静的夜，新罕布什尔州的乡间慢慢迎来了安静寒冷的秋，树叶慢慢变黄，蜷曲，枯死，低矮的山丘和整个世界一般疲倦无力。Charles并不生来就属于这样的世界，不属于这种痛苦的虚伪的表演，他属于充满欢笑和明亮的环境，属于摆满书本的图书馆，属于撰写论文的书桌——总而言之，Charles Xavier，这个一年前才刚刚从牛津毕业的年轻人——不属于这样他被迫束缚在的地方。

\--

Raven忍受不了。她受不了人们看她的眼神，受不了他们对她指指点点的动作，受不了他们腆着肚子满脸酒色和发出的笑声。有时候，她想要逃跑，想要远离Shaw，还有他变态的愚蠢的命令，但她无处可去。

她现在就站在外面，踮着脚尖，双手伸出保持平衡，仿佛要高飞远去。阳光洒在她蓝色的皮肤上，照亮了她身上的线条和花纹，那一瞬间，阳光让她看起来异乎寻常地美丽，几乎遥不可及。

她身后传来脚步声，她立刻变形——金色头发，蓝色眼睛——然后她认出来人是Hank。

“你吓到我了，”她说，微笑。

“对不起，”他还是道歉说，不过招呼她靠近一点。

“我一直在研究的血清——过程有点儿困难，因为我的资源实在是有限，但是，关键是，我想我快找到方法了，说真的，”他说，他的呼吸在寒冷的空气里凝成蜷曲的白雾，脸上挂着紧张然而灿烂的微笑。

“太好了，”Raven有些过于急切地说，但她不在乎。“只要你成功了，我们就可以离开这里了。”

Hank点点头，轻轻地跳了跳，他咬着嘴唇，但他止不住的笑意很快就让他重新张开嘴，一股脑地把话说完。

“我一直想做一个科学家，”他承认说。“呃——我本来就是这么计划的。我十五岁的时候从哈佛毕业——呃，然后我就困在这里了。但是。你知道。”

她点点头。

Hank在马戏团里呆了很久很久了——Raven才不过几年，但这几年的时间却仿佛度过了一生。天光变得越来越亮，新一天的光明照在两人身上，她希望自己可以变做一只小鸟，就像她从一个人的形象变成另一个那样轻易，高高地迎着太阳飞去，翅膀擦着云彩飞升，又突然下降，低低地掠过树梢。

\--

每个进入这个马戏团的人都听到了同样的一番话。

“我的名字是Sebastian Shaw。我不会伤害你，除非你打算逃跑。记住了，如果你真的逃跑了，那么我有办法让整个人类世界都知道你的身份，任由他们怎么处置你。别心存侥幸，以为他们会善待你。我给你们每个人都有任务。我们是有福的，是特别的。只要我们足够强壮，世界就会得到教训。”

\--

现在是中午，空气里有炽热的干燥的厚厚的灰尘。没有什么事可做，除了看着叶片一点点干枯蜷曲起来，轻柔地落在地面上，没有什么事，只能一直等到晚上，演出开始。

Charles坐在观众的位子上，座椅很坚硬，浸泡了多年的泪水已经破旧，地面上堆着泥土和灰尘。每个座椅都有自己的故事，他想，却不都是快乐的故事。一群几乎不用怎么努力就能表演眼花缭乱的戏法的演员，没有什么有趣的故事；一群孤独的被迫避世的人，没有什么特别的故事；这些座椅能够讲述的故事，只有那一只只踢到它们的脚，撒在它们上面的饮料，还有永远洗不掉的污痕。

他闭上眼，扬起头。

在头脑深处，他能感觉到其他人模模糊糊的声响——Raven，和平常一样坐不住，不停地走来走去；Alex和她在一起，一如平常地计划着逃跑的路线，但他们总是逃不远；Emma巧妙地避开了他的思想的须蔓；Hank拼命地想用洗指甲油的药水除掉手上的化学药品的痕迹。这些都是徒劳，然而最绝望的却是，他们都真的在努力挣扎，但无论Charles怎样努力，自己却都做不到他们这样。

有些事，命中注定属于那些伟大的人，曾经Charles也以为自己是其中的一员，那时候他还那么年轻，自大，充满生活的希望。

Erik出现在舞台上之前，他就感觉到了他，周围环绕着一圈刀子，锋利，致命。阳光照射在刀子锋利的边缘，摇摆不定地反光，那些刺目的明亮的扭曲的光，照亮了他。

Erik手腕一翻，一个假人自动地站在巨大的靶子上。他优雅地弹动手指，刀子就应声动起来，笔直地迅速地，如同箭矢一般，一个接着一个，几乎紧贴着假人的身体边缘，刺进靶子上，绘成了一幅用金属勾勒的怪异的轮廓。

Charles睁开眼睛，阳光从蓬车顶上照射下来，整个剧场笼罩在懒洋洋的光线中，灰尘在空气里盘旋扭转，地上的尘土被烤干发焦。Erik在剧场边缘，恰好躲在阴影里，不过他能模模糊糊看见他下巴的轮廓，还有颧骨的线条。

“令人印象深刻，”Charles说，仿佛他没有亲眼看过上千次一般。

Erik挑战地扬起眉毛，缓缓地走到隔开观众席和剧场的栅栏边。他的手轻轻搭在栅栏上，手指在逐渐西斜的阳光下张开，如同一朵花绽放，指尖自然地微弯，那里沉睡着他的力量。

“也许我今晚就会失手，”他静静地说，眼角含着读不懂的情绪——像这样的时候，Charles总是搞不清楚他是不是在开玩笑。

Charles站起来，他的关节在抗议，但是他忍着肌肉和骨头的反抗——他 _太累_ 了。他走到前方，站在Erik面前，中间只隔着那条粗陋的栅栏，尽管观众席要比剧场高，但是他站在那里，却仅仅搞好与他同高。

“我知道你不会，”他小声说，同时轻轻地碰触Erik。

就在他伸出手的时候，Erik猛然躲开——迅速敏捷，就像他的刀，没有犯错的余地，总是异常危险，与痛苦擦身而过。

“为什么不会？人类——是他们害得我们不得不困在这里，是他们害得我们不得不像怪物一样生活，”他说，声音低沉得令人发抖。

“不是他们，”Charles说，他靠得更近，手紧紧地抓住栅栏的边缘，紧得手指发白，皮肤绷在指节上，祈求着， _渴望着_ ，“是Shaw，是他把我们困在这里——”

“而Shaw用人类来威胁我们，不是吗？”Erik厉声反驳，他转开身。那一刻，他是痛苦的刀锋，嘴唇上沾染着铜和血的苦涩。

Charles低下头。

那一刻，他们僵持地站着，两个人都不想说话，因为他们无法伤害彼此，尤其是，对方是他们各自拥有的一切。

牢牢钉在靶子上的刀子开始颤抖，和着Erik心底奇异隐秘地翻腾着的情绪低鸣。Charles想，如果他可以剥开他的皮肤，缓慢地细致地，啜饮他内心所有的苦涩、愤怒和痛苦，全部吸收到自己身体里，这样Erik就会看着自己，他的双眼就会如同夏日的天空一般明亮纯净。

\--

夜到来，表演开始。

\--

Erik站在外面就能听见欢呼声，雪茄烟的余烬就快灼痛他的指尖，他没有多留恋，就把烟头丢在地上，用鞋跟碾进泥土里，像这个世界一样，化作一摊灰烬与残骸。

剧场里，灯光闪烁，照亮舞台的中央，Angel在舞台上悠然扭动，每个动作都显示出身体的柔韧，她摆动起秋千，轻松地在半空中抓住另一根秋千，轻盈地落在上面，仿佛她生来就可以飞翔。每个动作都在空中绘出慵懒而迷人的线条——用她的表演，她可以为观众们描绘出整个世界。

观众们没有注意到她移动的时候非人的速度，她稳住自己身体的动作太迅速灵敏，没有注意到她移动得太快太危险几乎摔下来的的时候，她的胳膊有时会危险地拍动。观众什么都看不见。他们当然看不出来。一群不长眼的笨蛋。

在大帐篷旁边还有一个小帐篷，点着精致的灯和柔和的蜡烛。Charles在里面，大概在告诉另一个人他内心希望听到的那些话。毕竟如果你是一个心电感应者，道出人们的愿望会很简单。

在他旁边，Janos照管着小吃摊，无所事事地把玩着乡间晚秋冰冷的夜风。Sean和Hank也懒散地站在旁边，他们已经结束了自己的那部分表演，眉眼间透出浓重的疲惫。

在轮到他上场之前还有几个节目——Alex，和火焰共舞，同时喷出火焰；Raven，伪装大师，Azazel，幻术家，他最擅长的表演就是突然消失。当然。而管理他们所有人的是Shaw，他们的团主，看到他的演员们露出咬牙切齿的表情，被明亮的灯光照亮的眉眼间氤氲着沉重的痛苦与疲惫，在肮脏的舞台上磨砺了皮肤流下鲜血，从中得到无上快乐的人。

他决定冒一次险，冲进Charles的帐篷里。

“可不可以告诉我，我的命运？”他在他对面坐下，问。

Charles微微露出笑容，他握住他的一只手，非常轻地按在上面，他的触碰如此温柔，如此优雅，几乎令他感到疼痛。

“恩，”他说，他的两根手指按住太阳穴，顾客们都以为这个动作是在表演，他的眼睛闪闪发亮。“总有一天，我们会离开这里。我们可以住在我的房子里，我们大家所有人。还有……”

他的声音低下去，他的目光飘忽开。他半张着嘴，仿佛话语就贴在唇边，如同最甜美的蜂蜜一般流淌出来。在那白驹过隙的一瞬间，Erik想要尝尝它们是多么甜美。

“Shaw呢？”Erik不由自主地问道，他的声音也非常轻柔。“他发生了什么？”

“我——我不知道，”Charles说，声音里暗含着挫败。“也许我们可以——制服他。也许——”

“你知道我们不得不做什么，”Erik说，他紧紧抓住Charles的手，隔着桌子向他探过身。“你知道。这是唯一的可能——唯一的办法——”

Charles站起来，他张开嘴又闭上，却说不出他想说的话。Erik还没来得及再说什么，Chalres用一根手指压住了他的唇。他的眼睛张得大大的。

“别——别说，”他低语，嗓音里有细微的沙哑。“不—— _求你。_ ”

他把Erik从座位上拉起来，两人之间的汇聚的那股纯粹的沮丧太强烈，这是来自于谁的感情不得而知，但它填满了他们的每一处伤痕，每一处失落，刷过了他们折断的肋骨，在那里，他们的心曾经剧烈地跳动过。

他们静静地呆了一会儿，呆在这个有些奇怪的拥抱中。

帐篷外，掌声直冲向月亮，打破了夜空的安然和宁静，这几顶帐篷是整个乡间仅有的灯光，明亮而充满欢笑，看起来表面灿烂，却从内里腐烂破裂。

\--

“我的名字是Sebastian Shaw。我不会伤害你——”

“ _胡说八道_ ，”他骂道，但Shaw毫不在意。

“除非你打算逃跑。记住了，如果你真的逃跑了，那么我有办法让整个人类世界都知道你的身份，任由他们怎么处置你。”Shaw继续说。

“别心存侥幸，以为他们会善待你。我给你们每个人都有任务。我们是有福的，是特别的。只要我们足够强壮，世界就会得到教训。”

那个人往Shaw脚下唾了口痰，转身走开了。

他没有走多远。

\--

最终，Armando也没有呆太长时间。

他的华丽落幕是一次挑战——他拒绝留下，每晚都试图逃跑，最终，他打算杀掉Shaw，他的皮肤波动变形成厚重的盔甲似的鳞片，他的手指抽长变成利刃，他长出探出嘴唇的獠牙。Emma，Azazel还有Janos，他们压制不了他多久，他站在Shaw的蓬车外面，双臂伸开，眼里燃烧着火焰。

天空低沉，如同铁拳一般牢牢握住他们，大雨瓢泼，雨点愤怒粗暴地砸在地面上。

终于，Shaw走了出来，轮廓因为辐射出能量而模糊不清，身体里吸收的纯粹的力量太多，双手都因此发抖，那一刻，看起来他几乎会因为吸收太多的能量而毁灭了自己。

他走向Armando，如同情人的吻一般，从唇间缓缓地甜蜜地吐出能量。

一道明亮的光照亮了整个乡间，仿佛反射了远在云层上的灿烂辉煌的太阳——一声尖叫，一股恐惧和悲戚掠过Charles的头脑，之后，Armando什么都没有剩下，甚至没有一缕灰尘可以掩埋。他彻底从地球表面消失，就仿佛他透过时空裂缝进入了平行的宇宙，另一重时空，那晚Raven哭着睡着。

Emma微笑着，给自己倒了杯酒。

营地其他的人都陷入沉默。

“该继续往前走了，”Shaw说，他选择了马萨诸塞州。

与周围的相比，那片土地低垂，丘陵缓缓起伏，也许在那里，Shaw觉得在那里，他们没有藏身之所。

\--

道路崎岖不平，车身不停地晃来晃去。乡间的景色很单调，绿色的牧场一片接着一片，看不到尽头。头顶的乌云阴森森地逼近，几乎看不清道旁的树木。车轮碾在沙地上的声音是周围唯一的声响，咯吱地咯吱地笼罩在车篷上，车里，所有人都死一般地沉默。

Erik闭上眼睛，但世界似乎依然在他眼皮后跳动，天际与地平线柔滑地相接，海波起伏着吼叫着拍打岩石。他边上，Alex不停地点燃火柴再熄灭，一遍一遍又一遍，单调无味地重复。

“你还有火柴吗？”过了一会儿，Alex突然问他，一小撮还在冒着烟的灰烬在他身边堆起一个小小的火葬堆。

“有也不是给你浪费的，”Erik说着，抬起一只胳膊压在额头上。

“一针见血，”Alex低声说着，把烧过的火柴碾成粉末。“你知道吗，我希望可以申请禁闭。”

Erik懒洋洋地睁开眼，打量了他一会儿。

“你那个时候为什么又进了监狱？”他问。

Alex不自觉地僵住了，他一动不动地呆了一会儿，然后继续碾碎火柴，那些燃烧过的木头轻轻一压就噼啪碎裂了，但隔着桌子，他的动作却粗暴颤抖。他的胳膊绷得非常紧，皮肤下暴露出青筋，似乎就要扯开他的皮肉，露出他的血肉。

“我杀了人，”他说，他的声音很平静，跳动着完美的韵律，每个元音和每个辅音都敲打着隐秘的节奏。

Erik瞄了他一眼，蓬车的窗户衬出他的侧影，动作僵直生硬，就像是一只被丢弃的木偶，关节扭曲。

“我杀过三个人，”过了一会儿Erik说，他的声音低得令人发抖。“那时候我十四岁。他们闯进我的房子里，对我母亲开枪。”

Alex抬起头，白天最后的一点天光照进他眼睛里，蓝色的眼睛惊讶地睁大。Erik扭头，看向窗外，道路渐渐汇入了草地，天空与地面相遇，终结与开始拼凑起来，组成一切。

“你后悔吗？”Ales小声说，每个音节都温柔和缓。“后悔杀了他们？”

Erik重新看向他，他的目光里有些Alex看不太懂的东西——尖锐却无法名状，但是苦涩而悲伤，就如同铭刻在他自己的血与肉上。他顿了顿，扭着嘴唇，过了一会儿才找回了声音。

“那些杀了我母亲的人，或者那些抓住我，让我饮下自己的血，把我的痛苦当作消遣的人？”Erik厉声说，他能看见Alex立刻闭上嘴，往后退，蜷起身子。尽管他说的话还有他的勇气与他的年龄并不匹配，但他依然只有十九岁，还很年轻。

Alex移开目光，但Erik的声音紧紧抓住他，在他身边碾碎。

“绝不，”Erik说，声音在车内回响，直到散开冷去，“绝不，永不。”

\--

他们在湖边停下。这里很和平，很安静。几乎。

\--

那天一大早，Raven偷偷溜到Charles床边。他看起来非常平静。她本可能会错以为他在酣甜无梦地安睡，然而就在平和的表面下，她能在自己的脑袋里感觉到他的思想——陌生的，尖锐的，黑暗，刀子，血，如同胶水般，凝结，粘腻，厚重，紊乱，一片虚无的空白，和恐怖的死寂。

她非常轻柔地抚摸他的额头，而他立刻惊醒了。

“出什么事了吗？”他问，声音里还含着浓浓的睡意，有些模糊不清。

“不——我只是——”她开口，不过接着她摇摇头，露出一点微笑。“Hank说他的消除我们的能力的研究取得了不错的进展。”

Charles点点头，在床上翻了个身，他的手紧紧地揪住床单。

“很好，”他说，但他的声音里暗藏着纠缠的担忧和犹豫。Charles咬住嘴唇，把头埋进枕头里。这是他一直想要的，一个可以让他们离开这里的办法，然而——

他闭上眼睛。

隔绝开周围的世界。

\--

Erik一开始没认出湖边的那个人影。黄昏时分，夜一点一点逼近，头顶上的天空依然明亮开阔，他几乎能感觉到空气在大地上空蜷曲舒展，组成天空自己的循环。在他的视野边缘有一圈树，它们都似乎向内倾斜，枝桠被即将到来的冬天寒意压弯。

 _Erik，_ Charles说，但只有一声在他脑海里的回响。

Erik点点头，往前走。在傍晚昏暗的光线里，他只能看见Charles消瘦的轮廓。他已经穿上了晚上的戏服，在任何情况下，他都本该显得滑稽——眼睛周围夸张的妆，蓝色的黑色的长长的线条，画蛇添足，Charles从不需要任何东西的帮助就能让人们不由自主地注意他的眼睛。他的衬衫长长的半透明的袖子挽在手腕处，Erik描摹着他手指纤长的骨骼，双手精巧的线条。

“我已经来了三年来，”Erik终于说，Charles僵住了。

Charles往往会岔开话题，求他专注于他们一起分享的时光，不要去想这些事，往往会用他特有的目光看着他，或者抱着一本书蜷缩在他身边，只是这样，就足以让Erik忘记Shaw，忘记这被囚禁的生活，直到Charles对他挥手说再见，然后消失在他自己的蓬车里。然而不是今晚。

“我知道，”他温软而安静地回答。

“你知道我们不得不做什么，”Erik强调说，他往前走了一步，抓住Charles的手臂，隔着轻薄的衣料他能感觉到他的皮肤，鲜明的，炽热的。“我们没有选择。也许曾经有过其他的选择，但不是现在——你知道我们没有其他的办法可以阻止他。”

Charles的眼睛太明亮，他靠近Erik，几乎贴在他身边。

“我不能——我没法帮你杀人，Erik，”他低声说，Erik摇摇头。

“不。不需要你动手，我会做这件事。”

Charles低下头，他另一只手放在Erik抓住他的胳膊的那只手上，他的动作如此轻柔，感觉似乎可以让Erik心碎，然而难道不是的确如此吗？

“但你知道，没有我你自己做不到，”Charles说，Erik笑了，苦涩而尖利，因为这是令人痛苦的现实。

“那么和我一起，”他催促说，这世界上，再没有什么比那更令他渴望——Charles就在他身边，强大，无人可敌，世界不再包裹挤压他们，而是匍匐在他们脚下，他们品尝胜利的滋味，唇边是蜜糖，而不再是失败的苦涩和血腥气。

“我 _希望_ ，”Charles承认说，但这话语似乎黏在他的舌尖。“但Erik——一旦我开始走上这条路，谁能阻止我？我——这么多年来，我只用我的能力做些细微的小事。读取别人的思想，感受他们的情绪，为了满足我微小的愿望影响他们的决定。再没有更大的用处。只需要一瞬间，一个小小的改变， _一切_ ——而我——”

他吸了口气。

“你不需要害怕你自己。”

Charles摇摇头。

“我不害怕，”他说，有些悲伤地笑道，“不是为了我自己，而是为了其他人。”

“Charles——”

他们被打断了，一阵烧灼的剧痛同时袭击了他们两个，痛楚顺着脊椎蔓延全身，打断他们的思绪，在他们反应过来之前把他们冻结在原地。这股剧痛让他们的身体像石头一般动弹不得，毫无还手之力，脆弱，就连血液在血管里的脉动都显得剧烈而危险。

“Emma，”Erik咬牙切齿地说，手臂上的血管突突地跳动，他能听见周围的金属在吟唱，而他需要做的只是召唤他们，但他刚刚升起这个念头，又传来一阵剧痛，打破了他好不容易刚刚成型的思绪。

“住手，小子们，”她说，掸掉她纯白无暇的衣服上的灰尘。“我们不希望彼此内斗。”

“别逼迫我们，”Charles说。Erik没有办法说话，但Charles却能站起身，不过他的冷峻之下掩藏着颤抖，他抖得非常厉害，身形都有些模糊。他的眼睛在燃烧。

Erik能感觉到在自己头脑深处，Charles的能力在蓄势待发，自然的纯净的不曾使用过的能力，他几乎有些敬畏地发觉Charles是多么强大，他平日里动用的不过是他全部潜能的 _冰山一角_ ，突然之间，Erik也挣脱了Emma的控制，从地上爬起来，站直身体。

Charles的额角有一条血管在跳动，抵着太阳穴的手指在颤抖。

Emma瞪着他，转换成了自己的钻石形态，在柔和的月光下，她看起来光辉灿烂，每一面都闪闪发光，几乎和沉下地平线之前的太阳一般明亮。

“住手，Charles，”她说，她声音里有Erik之前从未听过的恐惧。

“Charles，”Erik低声说，非常轻柔地碰了碰他的胳膊。

Charles猛然抽了口气，就像是一个差点在海里淹死的人终于浮上海面，他恢复了理智，就仿佛重力猛然回到他身上，他跌在Erik怀里，突然变得出人意料地虚弱，脆弱，又变得像个孩子一般幼小无力。他的呼吸又深又急，胸口随着呼吸上下起伏，Erik却惊讶地发现他的心跳，就像其他人一样，缓慢的，有条不紊的，和他自己的心跳合拍。

“很好……”她喃喃说，戒备地对他们扬起头。“不久，你 _会_ 同意我们的做法的。”

Charles摇摇头，固执反抗。

“Erik？”Emma巧妙地问，只这一句话就够了。

她摇摇头，大笑一声，然后转身走开了。他们可以看见她的钻石形态渐渐消失，最终变回了肉体凡胎，脆弱的，可以伤害的，Erik不得不竭力忍耐，才没有冲动地召唤金属，这个念头就在他的意识下蠢蠢欲动，他想要用金属包裹住她，轻柔地，钟情地，仿佛恋人的怀抱一般，然后把她深深地扯进泥土里，扯进他亲手掘的坟墓里。

\--

剧场比他记忆中更明亮，更压抑。

观众似乎从四面八方汇入，向他压迫过来，他们的脸变得越来越大，他们的笑声越来越刺耳，脸色越来越红。Erik转开脸，但世界在他周围旋转，他眼前只有观众的脸，指指点点，放声大笑，等待着发生什么；观众的脸拉长扭曲汇成一个硕大的 _见鬼去吧_ 。刀子在他身边颤抖，他召唤一把刀子到自己手里，甚至自己都没有发觉。旋转的靶子上绑着一位观众，但Erik几乎想不起这是什么时候发生的事。

他的思绪如同毕加索的画作，所有古怪的角度，所有诡谲的图形，胡乱堆彻，毫无秩序，但与画作不同，他的思绪毫无理由，也无美感，只有他所在的世界丑陋的现实，他感到自己的愤怒几乎啃噬自己，咬住他的四肢，吞没他的躯干，越来越强烈，如同绳索一般紧紧勒住他，困住他，纠缠他。

他强迫自己闭上眼睛。

金属。

将他唤回现实的是金属，金属如同情人般在他耳边温柔地鸣唱，如同初夏的第一缕阳光一般温和地柔情蜜意地爱抚他的指尖，如同久旱之后在第一阵爽雨中迎着开阔的天空无助颤抖的树叶般在他血管里颤抖。金属安抚了他，如同精油一般抚过他的头脑，带走了愤怒、痛苦、悲伤和苦涩，只留下超然而柔顺的金属的触感，一遍又一遍，在他的脑海里回荡。

他张开眼睛，视线重新变得清明。

Erik吸了口气，刀子在他手里颤抖，仿佛是他肢体的延伸，就在那一刻——就是现在。

他吐气，如同一道箭矢，如同一颗出膛的子弹，那把刀笔直地飞出去，毫不动摇，刀锋闪烁着致命的寒光，准确地刺入了它一直希望刺入的地方，刺入它本就该刺入的地方。

准确地刺入那个人的心脏。

霎时间，地狱来到人间。

\--

一圈红色的烟雾，如同一道漩涡，盘旋过整个剧场，轻盈地出现在空气中——Azazel——带着Emma来到中央，她闭上眼睛，观众们不动了，一个接着一个，从她身边向外蔓延，不详的死寂如同潮水般汹涌袭来，就如同尖叫声乍起那般迅速，惊恐迅速变成了痛苦和愤怒，骇然的情绪渗入空气，汇聚在剧场中，就如同热血从刀尖滴落——一切突然安静了下来。

他们都摆着各种僵硬的姿势固定在原处，手脚永远凝固在没有做完的动作中，脸上蒙着怪诞的神情——Erik想，第一次他们真正地暴露出了自己的真面目——粗野的，肮脏的，不开化的兽类。

\--

“Lehnsherr，”Emma低吼。“你彻底搞砸了。”

\--

今晚，马戏团里特别安静。

唯一的声响是尖刀刺破层层衣物、刺入心脏再抽出时令人作呕的声音，刀身上的血还没有干就再覆上新的血迹，靠近刀柄处旧的血迹氧化变色干裂，刀尖处依然鲜红明艳。在血液的包裹下，金属隐约闪光。

Shaw绕着观众走来的时候，传来他特有的脚步声。帐篷的墙壁上沾染着血迹，尖叫声的余音仿佛还在空气里回响，更勾勒出此刻的寂静。人类的肉体如同鬼魂般惨白，如同对生活的蹩脚的讽刺——这个地方，曾经充满了笑声、技法、和表演，现在却是人间地狱。

Erik一动不动地站着，Azazel的尾巴沉重地缠住他的脖子，几乎让他喘不过气。Emma盯着他们，双手握着拳头垂在身侧，旁边站着Riptide。Emma的眼睛冷得像冰，但她把人们固定住的时候，太阳穴有血管在跳动。

身上带着肉粘腻的腥气仿佛屠夫，衣服破烂如同骨瘦如柴的小兽褴褛的皮毛，头发里凝结着干涸的血块，一缕一缕纠结得乱成一团。整个剧场堆起了一座尸体的山峦，每一具尸体都是一道山峰，每一个空隙都是一道峡谷，每一只丢掉的鞋子都是一块岩石，每一个座位都是人类残忍地树立在地球上的建筑。

秋千在风中摇摆，就像刽子手的索套。死人毫无生气的眼睛呆滞地盯着，瞳孔张大直到虹膜模糊，他们的嘴似乎在动，似乎在说 _你甚至不可怜我帮我闭上眼睛？_ 但没有人会听，没有人会为他们久久无法散去的哭叫悲戚。

\--

“我们需要把这里打扫干净，”Shaw说，用一块白色的手帕擦干净手指。

“烧成灰，”Emma建议说，优雅地耸肩。

Shaw点点头。

“但是首先，”他说，唇边浮起一个扭曲邪恶的微笑。“有些东西要先收起来，靶子，柱子，还有椅子。”

他打量着Erik，Erik也挑衅地瞪回来——Erik已经亲眼见到了这么多人性的恐怖，小小的眼光现在动摇不了他。

“不，”Emma说，她甜蜜地看着他。“我知道谁是 _最佳人选_ 。”

\--

今晚不会有人为死者悲戚。

但Charles Xavier依然会为他们哭泣。

\--

整个乡间彻彻底底一片漆黑，湖面也一片沉静。月亮高悬，却不过是天际一抹银色，无法为今晚迷失孤独的人照亮道路，星星全部被从南方滚滚而来的乌云遮蔽。明天早晨，这里将没有鸟儿的鸣叫，它们已经趁夜色逃离，大地在颤抖，地下这个世界的内核在颤抖，岩浆在翻腾抗议，浓稠的，邪恶的，高高拍打起巨浪，又扑打下来。

只有一片营地，只有一个帐篷，只有一星灯光。

Charles仿佛肩负着全世界的重量一般，沉重地前行。

他觉得自己还能听见人们的思想的余音，还能感觉到他们的意识贴着自己的意识，拥挤着，推搡着他，直到他头晕眼花，整个世界倾斜，时间与空间病态地碾压纠缠在一起。

他忍受不了。

他蜷缩成一团，浑身发抖，他的脊柱弯折成高悬的月亮一般的弧度，他的肋骨戳进自己的胸口，以怪异的角度刺进心房，切开心脏，他的肺不规律地扩张再收紧，双手剧烈颤抖着，自己都看不清自己的手。他哭泣，Charles为了死去的人哭泣，为了那些爱他们的人哭泣，为了这谋杀中失落的人性哭泣。

此刻没有什么能排解他自己的悲伤，这由死者沉重地压在他心口的悲伤，他能听见他们，听见他们说—— _你为什么不救救我？你为什么不帮个忙？是你杀了我，是你杀了我，是你的错_ 。

他忍受不了。

他的脑袋里一团乱麻，然后一片空白，打破了他在自己的思想里设下的每一道界限和阻碍。他的思想如同洪水，他的情绪如同飓风，它们合力留下了最甜美也最悲伤的破坏。

他的额角有一条血管在脉动，安详平静，如同一带静水串起坚实的陆地。他的泪水如同落雨，甜蜜美丽。他的痛苦如同最神圣的吗哪[译注]，是最奇异的天堂的赐予，在唇齿间融化，就如同强酸烧进肉体里。他无法触碰，茕茕孑立，与整个世界隔离开，他的孤独是是时间最丑陋也是最美丽的分离。

垃圾桶从他手里滑落，铿然落在地上，散落成一圈金属和木料，Charles闭上眼睛，任由它留在原处。

世界环绕在他身边，安抚他，庇护他。它紧紧贴着他，就像是第二层皮肤，凝结在他身体上，如同他永远无法摆脱的阴影。他能感觉到，粘腻厚重，纠结着缠绕着他的五脏六腑，如同柏油，烧灼翻腾，如同酒液，包裹住他，如同最危险的谎言织成的网。

\--

第二天早上他们找到Charles，在湖边，双手紧握，沾满血迹。

 _对不起，对不起，_ Erik低声说，一遍又一遍，他拿来一块沾了水的布，擦去血迹，一遍又一遍。

他们在马戏团里生活的时间，久到他们都已经不再去想——但是到了最后，没有什么杰出的演出，只有恐怖的假象，嘲弄着舞台，嘲弄着已经不再的观众。

\--

“该走了，”Shaw说。

\--

他们去了俄亥俄，那里干燥，尘土漫天，车队经过，烟尘在身后腾起，如同留下一道轨迹。Charles异常安静，只有Raven陪着他，没有人知道他们如何相处。

Erik坐在自己的房间里，手里把玩着Shaw用来杀掉那些人的那把刀子，他让它在旋转旋转旋转，盘旋着致命的轨迹。在他对面，Alex点燃一只打火机，然后熄灭，啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒。

\--

Alex站在舞台中央，火焰在身边飞舞盘旋就如同他身体的一部分，他的皮肤距离烧灼的热度不过毫厘，他沉重地呼吸，总是处在烧伤自己的边缘，也总是提前一步。观众在欢呼。

剧场外，Charles呆在自己的帐篷里，和平常一样点着柔和的灯火，蜡烛在黑暗里发出幽暗的烛光，薄纱在夜的黑色衬托下显出阴郁的紫色。

“请告诉我，我的命运是什么？”

\--

很长时间，Charles都没有说话。他慢慢地整理好自己的塔罗牌，把塔罗牌一张一张地摆放好，小心地调整位置，直到每一张牌都刚好和桌面的边缘垂直。他的动作非常精练，小心翼翼地。等他终于抬起头，他的目光仿佛一个科学家，冰冷的，探究的，仿佛他正在用目光剥开Erik的皮肤，检测从他的心脏里缓缓流出的危险的液体，计量他血管里血液的冰冷的脉动。

“我感觉到他们死去，”这是他说的第一句话，轻柔而平静地。“每一个人。Emma控制住他们，但那个让他们的情绪平静下来，消除他们的恐惧的人，是我。”

他转开头，有好一会儿，Erik眼里只有他下巴的弧度，绷紧，然后再放松，高挺的鼻梁，睫毛蜷曲投下的阴影。Charles透过帐篷上向着夜空打开的窗口，向外看去，他的目光在星空中逡巡，似乎在寻找答案。

“越来越黑了，”Charles低声说，更像是在喃喃自语，然后他伸过手，点亮环绕在桌子边缘的蜡烛，直到他们坐在一圈烛光的环绕里。

“我们必须离开，”Erik低语。“如果你之前还需要证据，任何蛛丝马迹，来证明Shaw不可能，也不愿意改变，证明他是个注定走上毁灭之路的人——”

“我知道，”Charles说，这句话沉重地落在他们之间。“我知道，Erik，相信我，但听我说——我不能让无辜者为我们付出代价。”

“Shaw罪有应得。”

Charles看着他，眼睛里闪烁着奇异的火焰与光亮，有些不能名状的情绪撕扯着他的思想的边缘，Erik能感觉到他，就在他自己的思绪后，如同背景音乐一般低声嗡鸣，但还有一种更甜蜜，同时也更伤感的情绪，环绕着他们，如潮水轻轻拍打他们，如同拍打在睡眠表面的梦境轻柔脆弱的须蔓，如同海浪冲上海滩的舒缓的节律。

“你以为我不知道吗，Erik？”Charles问，他的声音异常冰冷，尽管他们周围有上百只点亮的烛火，温度却似乎降了下来。“你以为我能够走开，丝毫不为那些人 _濒死_ 时的情绪所困？你以为我那么天真，甚至更糟糕——那么冷漠无情？Erik——我有很多毛病，但你无法这样揣测指责。”

“那么为什么你还在犹豫？”Erik反问，他把椅子往后推，站起来，怒火在心口，在低沉深远的地方，炽热地燃烧蓝色的火焰。

Charles苍白的额头上一根血管猛然一跳，就如同地壳间骇人地出现一道裂缝，他的手指，紧紧地扣住桌子边缘，指节发白失去血色，他张开嘴，但那些话他永远不会说出口。然而，所有的话语都写在他的眼睛里——那双熟悉得令人心痛的蓝眼睛——镶嵌着悲伤，笼罩着痛苦，似乎在Erik的目光下绽放又枯死——Erik忍不住别开头，移开目光，因为他不能，他无法忍受看着Charles这样，毫无防备。

“你还记得吗，那天晚上，Emma说了什么？或者——确切说，是她没说出口的话？”Charles低声说，Erik只能刚刚听见他的声音。

他能感觉到Charles站起来，走到他身边，能感觉到他扬起头看着自己，能感觉到他的每一个动作。Erik能感觉到Charles站起身时，推开的椅子上金属钉子发出的声音，能感觉到金属在Charles身边轻响，Charles的每一个动作，每向他靠近一些，金属都在颤抖低语，能感觉到Charles往Erik左边不远处的铁块靠近了一些。

金属对他歌唱，告诉他有关Charles的所有一切，Charles的手指落在Erik椅背上，椅背上的黄金轻响，Erik转过身来，因为他靠得太近，太真实，Erik再也无法对Charles视而不见。

“我不会轻易忘记，”Erik终于回答。

“Erik，”Charles说，伸出手，似乎想要抚摸Erik，但他颤抖了一下，收回手，他的手指蜷缩起来，突然痛苦地放弃地抵住自己的太阳穴。“那么——那么你知道，你必须知道我不能让你杀了Shaw是因为，因为——我——”

他摇摇头，咬住嘴唇。他的眼睛模糊了，但他没有用手遮住，也没有隐藏自己的眼泪，他任泪水滑落，毫不在意，滚烫的泪珠从他脸颊边流下，Erik心疼不已，想要抹去这些泪水。

“我不能看着你——看着你变成 _他_ 那样，”他吐出破碎的词句，每一个发音都有着甜蜜而酸涩的余音。“我不会，Erik，因为我——如果你真的，那么——我做不到——”

Charles吸气，那一瞬间他显得无比脆弱，满是伤痕，仿佛一碰就会破碎，然而与此同时却又无比强大，傲视一切挑战，身体里燃烧着与他的微凉的手完全相反的炽热的火，在蜡烛微弱的火光下，他的眼泪闪闪发光。

Erik伸出手，Charles却往后退。

“Charles……”他小声说，元音化在辅音里，拖出长长的模糊的尾音。

“我真 _傻_ ，”Charles说，对自己笑了笑。“哦，Erik，我真是傻瓜，关心——害怕失去本来就不属于我的东西——”

Erik想要回答，但却不知道该说些什么，他的喉咙发干发紧，他的舌头似乎动弹不得，但没有关系，因为Charles靠拢过来。他自己的心抵着胸腔砰砰直跳，几乎打碎肋骨跳出来，他可以数清Charles鼻梁上每一个雀斑，他的睫毛扑在自己脸颊上的触感他终生难忘。

时间与空间似乎在他们周围倾斜扭曲，如同母亲的怀抱一般轻柔钟情地包裹住他们，让他们紧紧拥抱在一起，隔绝开整个世界，帐篷外，夜色一点点淡去，流下如同伤痕即将消退前的淡淡的阴影。

“只——”Charles低声说，Erik无法思考这是什么意思，因为Charles抬起头，他的一只手环住他的脖子，另一只手贴在他的胸口，然后他吻住了他——

他轻轻地慢慢地亲吻他，唇上尝到的淡淡的咸味是Charles的眼泪，他的睫毛折磨人地蹭在他的脸颊上。

Erik抽了口气，仿佛这是他第一次品尝到空气的味道，美好地缓缓地充满他干涸的疼痛的肺，他真的在 _呼吸_ 。Erik猛然动起来，把Charles拉得更近，身体紧紧贴在自己身上，他的唇上尝到Charles发出的一声惊叫，感觉到Charles的手被两人的身体压住困在他胸口，感觉到他们的心贴在一起疯狂地跳动。

他尝到了Charles的味道，有些苦涩，但同时也异常甜蜜，就像是沙漠上第一场透雨，Erik只有一个念头，如果他早知道如此，也许事情会变得不同，也许几天前剧场里发生事情就会变成另一个模样，但是——

突然之间，Charles往后退，气喘吁吁，他的脸颊绯红，嘴唇更是嫣红得犯罪，双眼闪着惊人的亮光，本来贴在他胸口的手紧紧地抓住他的领口，手指发抖，仿佛在测试Erik最后的理智。

“我——对不起，”他慌乱地说，跌跌撞撞地后退，仿佛他再也不能忍受和Erik的接触。

他转身，走出帐篷，Erik _渴望_ 把他叫回来，再次用自己的双臂抱住他，亲吻他，直到他喘不过气。但Charles，Charles Xavier——不是他的，也永远不会只属于他，如果他这么想——

那只是——纯粹的、愚蠢的，自私。

\--

毕竟，Erik知道自己是谁。

他知道自己是罪孽的，邪恶的，他的影响就是致命的毒药，知道自己的双手依然微微颤抖渴望鲜血，这欲望缠绕着指尖，紧紧吸附在手心里，他还能感觉到罪孽留下的伤痕沉重地压在自己宽阔的肩膀上，他的脊柱挺直不肯屈服。他知道自己是谁，知道自己的脑海里一遍又一遍掠过的念头有着怎样阴暗的刀锋，就如同一束光线渗入最阴暗的黄昏，他能感觉到仅因自己存在，大地就抗议着发出呻吟。

他很清楚。

\--

Hank站在Raven和Charles面前，手里拿着血清，他的眼睛在灯光里闪闪发亮。他微微有些颤抖，但全是因为兴奋。

“应该会起作用，”他小声说，就连声音也有些发抖。“我——我们得快点。以防别人会发现。我第一个来——我——祝我好运吧。”

他咧嘴笑起来，笑容明亮却转瞬即逝，Raven咬住嘴唇。

\--

Hank如同纸片对折一般抱住自己弯下腰，蓝色的毛发从他的四肢上疯狂生长出来，他抬起头，发出一声痛苦的尖叫，就在他们眼前，他的眼睛变成了明亮的黄色，牙齿伸长，他的双手绷紧，血管爆出，似乎努力想要遏制自己的变化。他的背拱起，发出恐怖的噼啪的声音，但他的眼睛紧紧地盯着Raven，似乎是他唯一的锚，将他沉重地固定在现实中，Raven扑过去大哭起来。

Charles抚摸过Hank的额头，但他转身离开了，他不能呆在这里，无法看着Raven和Hank疲惫而绝望地拥抱在一起，无法看着她紧紧地贴在他身边，似乎想要填补抹平他们之间深深的沟壑，就好象她可以如平时变形一般轻松地变形成可以安慰Hank的形象。

\--

夜温柔安静地降临了。

\--

Erik也非常疲惫。

他的整个人都异常沉重，仿佛压在身上的重力突然增强，好象这个世界的磁场转而变成了他的死敌。他闭上眼睛。

吸气。

今晚——就在这个特别的晚上，天空一片漆黑，漫无边际，只有Charles的蓬车在远远的模糊的视线边缘投射出昏暗的一丝灯光，冷风呼啸——Erik不会发抖，不会犹豫，不会退缩。

脚下的泥土柔软湿润，他悄无声息地移动，仿佛听觉不再属于自己的感知的一部分似的，自己都听不见自己的声音.他的双手伸开，感觉着地下的金属如同枪膛里的子弹一般，如同搭在绷紧的弓上的箭矢一般，颤抖着蓄势待发。他对武器了如指掌，他知道怎么搏斗，他知道要怎么做。

他一心只有一个念头，那就是闯进去，杀了Shaw再走出来，哪怕付出的代价将是他自己的生命。

如果他会因此丧命，他也慨然赴死，只要能让Charles安全。

他来这里不是为了Shaw，而是为了Charles。

他没有太多时间——他知道。Emma很快就会警觉地发现他，然后通知Azazel和Riptide，可能就连Angel也会阻止他，他不确定。但这不要紧。Erik只是要闯进去，做完自己必须做的。

冰凉的夜风送来冬天的寒意，但他几乎感觉不出，他情绪昂扬，燃烧着自己从没有体会过的力量和勇气，不是仇恨，不是愤怒，不是苦涩，这是全然不同的感觉，这是比安宁冷静更甜蜜也更强大的情绪。就仿佛他是由火焰铸造而成，并为此燃烧得更加炽热明亮。

在他腿边，一把刀冰冷愤怒地贴着他的皮肤——这是几天前刺破血肉、捅进内脏里的那把刀，是坚定而强大，安静而势不可挡地划破空气的那把刀。现在。他用这把刀开启了悬崖般危险的绝境——他也会用这把刀结束这一切。

天地异常安静，Erik微微凝神，他的肺里缓缓地疼痛地吸入空气，灯光和黑暗在他周身闪烁，他脚下踩着草地，风里传来了丝丝冬天的气息。他知道，这些都足以令他快乐。

他的头脑不服管束，不由自主地想起来—— _Charles_ ——明亮而美丽，亲吻他的时候就仿佛他是他渴死前喝到的水，他淹死前呼吸到的空气。

然后——还有些全然不同的，紧紧贴在他的头脑边，温和地渗入，就如同一阵小雨撒在河岸边，这是另一段回忆，洁白纯净，如同他孩提时最明亮的阳光。他的母亲——微笑着，抚摸着他的脸，一遍一遍又一遍地告诉他， _我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，_ 背景里闪烁着烛光，脆弱，却如同他心里腾起的尖锐而滚烫的仇恨一般坚定。

他颤抖着，吸气，脸颊被泪水打湿。

他——他本已经忘记了，忘记了他母亲的样子，忘记了她紧紧地抱着他，仿佛可以保护他，替他抵御整个世界，但是——他的思绪似乎在变幻，慢慢变慢变弱，直到头脑平静下来，他的心脏在胸膛里强而有力地搏动，他眼前的世界似乎无穷大，又似乎无穷小，环绕他的空气如同毯子包裹住他，却不会让他窒息。他抬头望向天空，希望世界停止转动，哪怕就这一秒，就为了这一刻。

“其实可以做到。”

这句话低沉轻柔，Erik _遽然_ ——转身，准备好出手，脸上泪痕犹在，咬紧牙关——他的思想天旋地转，似乎他已经无法集中自己的注意力——眼前的世界一片模糊——但是——

“Charles。”

黑暗之中，Erik并不能清楚地认出他——Erik只能认出那双眼睛惊人的蓝色，清澈，如同地平线般坚定——他的双手垂在身侧，微微颤抖——他的脸颊边挂着泪珠，闪烁着明亮的光——背叛感刺痛了他，Erik突然感觉到一股前所未有的悲伤。

“你是来阻止我的吗？”他咬牙切齿地说，这句话在嘴唇上尝起来就像毒药。

Charles靠近了一些，他伸出手，碰了碰Erik的手，但他猛然抽回手——别碰我——Charles畏缩了一下。

“当然不是，”Charles低声说，Erik松了口气。

Erik伸出手，一动不动地停在两人之间，黑暗在他手上投下阴影，但天上的星光照耀下，依然显得坚定强壮，他能感觉到周围的世界在震动，颤抖着变化着，就仿佛这一重世界想要改变他的决心，Charles——看着他的眼睛，目光没有丝毫动摇，把手放在了他手心里。

“你和我一起？”Erik确认道，Charles点点头。

“不是反抗这个世界，”Charles说，靠近Erik。“而是为了这个世界。”

Erik点点头，快乐，鲜明的强烈的快乐，如同一线火焰传遍他全身，从心脏到全身，点燃了他的血管，顺着脊柱盘旋直下，他感觉——他 _感觉_ 自己仿佛可以燃烧，而世界并不会和他一起点燃——因为它们全然、决然隔离开来。

Charles的脸上只有信任——再没有前一天晚上的怀疑和犹疑——只有纯粹的 _信任_ ，他母亲的记忆和Charles一起，在他的脑海深处明亮地闪烁，他知道，他知道——他不能失去Charles。

那么如果Charles选择了世界，他也会跟着一起。

 _帮助我，一起，_ Charles低声说，他的声音盘旋，渗入Erik的思想里。

有些模糊的画面——Emma，Azazel，和Riptide——在各自的蓬车里，三个人都睡着了，看起来难以置信地像普通人类，还有属于Shaw冰冷的空白。他的头脑里轻轻地刷过温柔的感情，模糊回响的思绪，突如其来又一闪而逝的回忆，在这片万花筒一般的画面中，Shaw的头盔是唯一格格不入的空虚——他能感觉到Charles，努力着，尽力把三个人都固定在远处。Emma反抗，扭动挣扎，变成尖锐的钻石形态，他也能感觉到。

这一瞬间本该充满尖叫、痛苦、伤痕和热血，但却是惊人地近乎疼痛地平静而安然——只有夜，只有他们两人站在笼罩他们的冷风和黑暗中，那些压迫他们使他们生活在地狱中的人，在睡眠的岸边挣扎，困在浅浅的梦境中。

Erik伸出一只手，另一只手紧紧地握住Charles的手，直到他们两只手都缠绕在一起，他打开自己头脑的闸门——明亮的无边无际的情绪如同洪水般在两人间倾泻，两人交缠的手指仿佛由热烈的火焰连接，指节发白，如 _朝圣者般虔诚地亲吻——_

Emma反抗的时候，他能感觉到Charles迸发出强烈的愤怒，一连串的画面，如同子弹般一个接着一个浮现出的苍白的尸体——她潜入他的记忆里，翻腾出片段——悲惨可怜，遍体鳞伤，空气中腾起苦涩浓烈的酒精的臭味，几乎令人窒息——抵住他肩头的纠缠的手——Charles似乎就要跌进一片无底的令人头晕目眩的黑暗里，Erik能感觉到Charles推挤着他，想要把他赶走——

——但他不会轻易动摇，他不会被迫退缩，他不会躲藏，不会逃跑，不会放弃自己想要为之抗争的事物。

 _和我在一起，_ Erik请求道，乞求道，他迫切地、绝望地希望Charles回来——他想，对着那片笼罩Charles的思想的阴云—— _我想——我想我爱——回到我身边——_

奇迹般地，就在近乎绝望的时候，他再次感觉到了Charles，从他们之间苦涩的愤怒的火焰中升起，他紧紧抱住Charles，巨大的欢乐几乎征服他，占据他全身每一个角落。

Charles颤抖着喘了口气，但他抬头看着Erik，双眼清澈美丽。

他们都安全了。

“你知道吗，”Charles低声说，声音沙哑疲惫。“我一直相信，真正的焦点在愤怒与平静之间。”

Erik发出一声又像哭又像笑的声音，如释重负的感觉席卷他全身，强烈却不会令他窒息，仿佛淹没他的是无边的空气，是直从天堂倾泻到地面的潮水。他能在Charles平静的头脑里感觉到Emma，屈服了，安静下来，Azazel和Riptide都如死一般的平静，但那块空白、那截断层、那片虚空，依然存在——

他垂下手，慢慢地抽出刀子握在手里，仿佛它铸造出来就是为了被他握住。

“你——”Erik吸了口气，但他不知道自己想要说什么，在他心底翻腾的情绪如同一团乱麻，既无比平静，又熊熊燃烧。

“你和我，”Charles低声说，重复Erik刚刚说过的话，然后——“就是 _现在_ ，Erik。”

刀柄离开了他的手，笔直地、平平地指向前方，和地面平行。

Erik盯着Charles。

Charles是他的锚，是让他脚踏实地的重力——他的蓝眼睛里的镇定冷静，他双手贴着他传来的温暖，他的思想在他脑海里的轻柔。是Charles，明亮而美丽的Charles，让他呆在这里，是Charles，深呼吸，帮助Erik和缓自己凌乱的呼吸，帮助他平静下周围金属的愤怒的低鸣、敲击、和颤抖——

是Charles，如同母亲对待自己的孩子一般轻柔地温和地，把他从愤怒的边缘拉回来。

刀锋笔直锐利，一如既往。

\--

在Shaw意识到发生了什么事之前，在他举起蓬车从内部扯开它、如同恐怖的幻觉般从碎片中站起身之前，在他走到Erik和Charles面前打算亲手杀了他们之前——一切都已经太迟，太迟了。

\--

刀锋笔直锐利，一如既往。

\--

Shaw毫无反抗的余地。

\--

刀锋笔直锐利，一如既往——

\--

——就如同他们的心跳一般坚定，刀笔直地刺入Shaw的胸口，纤薄的闪着银光的刀锋切开血管，插进心脏。

\--

在美国，有一个州，叫做俄亥俄。那里海拔较低，平原广布，土地安然地躺在散布的山脊间。在乡间，有一块异常安静地土地，鸟儿随着日出日落鸣唱，那里有一辆蓬车，几个小帐篷环绕着一个大帐篷。

在大帐篷边，有几桶爆米花丢在地上，俗气的红白相间的招牌突兀地摆在草地上，踩扁了的雪茄烟的烟头被风扬起烟灰。在剧场里，靶子的表面因为承受了多年的压力和重量而凹下去，破碎，又脏又旧的塑料椅子在正午的阳光下融化。中央堆积起厚厚的灰尘，这一次，再没有人把它们清扫干净。

无尽的寂静，褪色了的血腥的鬼魂依然在周围盘旋。

一切归于静止。

假如有人经过，他们也只会觉得这里是废弃的马戏团。

空气中不再有死者的哭泣和悲戚，不再有生者的哀伤，不再有愤怒和苦涩，这里不再有爱、美丽、安慰、自由，和如同冬季的第一场雪一般新鲜的空气，不再有擦不掉的血迹，不再有紧紧拥抱在一起时太过用力的手指留下的淤痕。

什么都没有。

\--

“现在我们要去哪里？”Alex问。Hank，Raven和Sean站在马戏团前面，站在Charles和Erik面前。剩下的人都逃走了。

Charles看向Erik，扬起眉毛。

“任何地方都可以，”Erik回答，眼睛停驻在Charles身上。“无关紧要。”

他们周围是未曾说出口的话语和褪色的回忆，给周围的空气染上了明亮却也同样苦涩的颜色，差别存在，鲜明的分歧存在，外面的世界的曲折危险依然如同刽子手的索套一般高悬在他们头顶，世界另一边一个女孩的哭泣声意外杀死了她的父母，火焰如同鲜血从她指尖滴落，CIA们穿着笔挺的西服整理冰冷的文件，但Charles探出自己的手，握住Erik的手，他的笑容就如同头顶的太阳一般明亮真实。

“你和我，”他柔声说。“还有这个世界。”

#

译注：  
1 题目Panem et Circenses为拉丁文，意为Bread and Circuses面包与马戏团，这是一个政治术语，只统治者对民众施予小恩小惠以消除民众对统治者的不满情绪。

2 Manna，圣经：以色列人在旷野四十年中神赐的粮食

 **\- END -**   



End file.
